Life isn’t a FairyTale
by Ice Wolf Slayer May
Summary: Fate is cruel...nobody knows that better than ruby Mom!Ruby Faunus!Ruby Rated M just to be safe and for some of the dark scenes and dark humour (Ruby x Harem) (Title under construction) (VERY slow updates)
1. Prologue

**So I was reading a story called second summer it's kinda fucked up but I enjoyed reading it and wish the author would update but it's been just over a year and I'm doubting it **

**After finishing I thought "So. This is already pretty fucked up. But how can I make it less fucked up but even more fucked up at the same time...okay ruby doesn't think she is summer... **

**But**

**She's a highly intelligent wolf faunus with an intelligent wolf faunus son who is five years old while she is fifteen and is also technically also his brother...maybe she can have team CFVY baby sit..."**

**...don't look at me like that I've read more fucked up things before**

**Yes I need to finish Black my Dark mistress but I'm kinda stuck on what her next gifts should be**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters I only own Natsu (Ruby's son)**

* * *

From the moment she was born Ruby was special. She had this demeanour about her that oozed with intelligence

Ruby learnt by just observing those around her for the first two years of her life. She learned she was something called a faunus just like her mom and had wolf ears atop her head. She had a half sister called Yang Xiao-Long a farther by the name TaiYang Xiao-Long (ruby called that lazy naming all they did was take of the 'Tai') an uncle named Qrow Bawren (he wasn't around much) and a mother of the name Summer Rose.

After those two years Ruby learned something adults only dreamed of achieving in their mid to late 20s. How to take care of herself. She taught herself how to read and write, that's not to say her parents didn't take care of her no infact Summer was somewhat overprotective of her youngest and while she loved yang (yang is and always will be considered her daughter in all but blood) she was just highly protective of ruby intelligence can sometimes lead to curiosity and for a child that can sometimes be a dangerous thing especially in the world they live in

Summer Rose was super-mom in Ruby's eyes she loved the women ever so much and was extatic then she got a red cloak for the third birthday just like her mother's in all but colour

So Ruby continued to learn and grow she had read pretty much every book the small patch library had to offer by the age of four. It was descoverd she had a photographic memory and was an Ambidextrous, meaning she could write with both hands

She trained her strength and speed (in what she thought was secret but her parents knew) in the training room her farther had in the basement and while she was occasionally bullied for not only her intelligence but her faunus heritage as well she never let it stop her

It was when she turns five everything went to hell

* * *

The gods could be cruel when they wanted to be and on her fifth birthday ruby knew her mom wasn't coming home. After the death of summer **EVERYTHING** changed. Yang cried Tai cried Ruby cried hell _QROW_ cried and he _never _cried._ S_oon Tai-Yang wasted his days drinking Yang just wasn't the same she was quiet, almost never smiled and Qrow pretty much never came around so... not much change there but ruby couldn't blame him especially while he was blaming his semblance for it

So ruby became the mother of the family she looked after the Xiao-Longs and Bawren when he came around, she made sure they ate although she wasn't sure if her dad did she wasn't aloud in the room so she only knocked and left the food at the door. Yang started to get back to normal getting into her usal fights at school and even started training with Ruby. It was almost as if ruby was yangs mom with the way she cared

But the gods once again decided to be cruel. They decided ruby needed to be punished. For what she never knew it was almost as if being alive was her sin and she should have never existed been some naive girl who was all sunshine and rainbows but this Ruby knew fairy tales are nothing like real life and that fate is unforgiving of whatever it was she had done wrong

* * *

After a year when she turned six the two girls saw there farther but not as he man he once was. No the man before them was a nasty disgusting creature but a mers Shadow of any dark thoughts their father thought

Sure he was smiley and happy with _yang_ but she saw through the facade saw the way he snarled glared and **beat** Ruby for ever existing blaming her for what happened to Summer. Because Ruby was smart. Ruby should have known. Ruby should have warned his precious summer before she left on the mission

Yang tried. Oh dear _Oum _she _tried _to stop it. But she was **weak** that's probably why Raven left. At least that's what her _farther _(she spat the name out as if someone was trying to poison her) had told her. That she was weak

But ruby assured yang she was strong and after every beating she got she would smile at yang while her older sister cried

And so the years went on. Yang went to school but ruby was forced to stay home. Oh how she wishes she could get that thrill. To learn again but like I said fate is cruel and the little rose was forbidden to leave the house for four years Ruby endured the pain, made sure her sister was protected was a mother to her hell when at home yang would sometimes call her as such. _Mom. _Something Yang needed what she missed and then Ruby turned ten

Taiyang decided he wanted to love Summer once again that he wanted to feel that sensation as he felt Summer to have his...essence _inside _Summer once again and well fate was cruel

Ruby was always told by her uncle that she looked like Summer...

* * *

After that Ruby and Yang ran away. Away from the sick bastard that was their farther. They made it to vale where at the young age of ten Ruby gave birth to an intelligent wolf faunus boy with pail skin, red tipped blonde hair and shining silver eyes with what looked like blue diamonds as pupils

She named him Natsu or in an ancient language _Summer _


	2. Hold

okay so I'm putting everything on hold and I'm going to do one story at a time starting with a new one which will be revealed soon all of my fanficts will eventually be complete when the time is right


End file.
